1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feedback amplifiers. More particularly, it relates to a method of improving the speed and accuracy of a circuit utilizing a feedback amplifier configuration, such as, for example, a peak detector.
2. The Prior Art
In a basic peak detector circuit, as the input voltage increases, the feedback configuration of the circuit causes the circuit to go into a voltage follower mode. That is, the output voltage is equal to the input voltage. When the input voltage subsequently decreases, the feedback is interrupted, thereby causing the circuit elements to leave their normal operation mode. When the feedback is then restored, recovery of the circuit can take too long to allow for accurate tracking of the input signals.